bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Music
Bleach music consists of the openings, endings, and any other music used in the anime and movies of Bleach as well as the music from tie-in CDs. Bleach Anime Themes Opening Themes # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range (episodes 1-25) # "D-tecnoLife" by UVERworld (episodes 26-51) # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color (episodes 52-74) # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders (episodes 75-97) # "Rolling Star" by Yui (episodes 98-120) # "Alones" by Aqua Timez (episodes 121-143) # "After Dark" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (episodes 144-167) # "Chu-Bura" by Kelun (episodes 168-189) # "Velonica" by Aqua Timez (episodes 190-214) # "Shōjo S" by Scandal (episodes 215-242 ) # "Anima Rossa" by Pornografitti (episodes 243-) Ending Themes # "Life is Like a Boat" by Rei Fu (episodes 1-13) # "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku (episodes 14-25) # "Houkiboshi" by Younha (episodes 26-38) # "Happypeople" by Skoop on Somebody (episodes 39-52) # "Life" by Yui (episodes 53-63) # "My Pace" by SunSet Swish (episodes 64-74) # "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari (episodes 75-86) # "Movin!!" by Takacha (episodes 87-97) # "Baby It's You" by June (episodes 98-109) # "Sakura Biyori" by Hoshimura Mai (episodes 110-121) # "Tsumasaki" by Ore Ska Band (episodes 122-131) # "Daidai" by Chatmonchy (episodes 132-143) # "Tane wo Maku Hibi" by Atari Kousuke (episodes 144-153) # "Kansha" by RSP - Real Street Project (episodes 154-167) # "Orange" by Lil'B (episodes 168-179) # "Gallop" by Pe'zmoku (episodes 180-189) # "Hitohira no Hanabira" by Stereo Pony (episodes 190-201) # "Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~" by Tsuji Shion (episodes 202-214) # "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" by Sambomaster (episodes 215-229) # "Mad Surfer" by Kenichi Asai (episodes 230-242) # "Sakurabito" by SunSet Swish (episodes 243-) Bleach Beat Collection First Session ;First Session Vol 01 (Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita): # My Blade As My Pride Kurosaki # Tattoos on the Sky Kurosaki # Memories in the Rain Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 02 (Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito): # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Redder than the Rose, Whiter than the Lily) Abarai # Standing To Defend You Abarai # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 03 (Uryū Ishida/Sugiyama Noriyaki): # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete (My Pride as a Quincy) Uryū # Aesthetics and Identity Uryū and Ichigo Kurosaki # Suigintou no Yoru (The Mercury Lamp-lit Night) Uryū ;First Session Vol 04 (Hanatarō Yamada/Kōki Miyata & Kon/Mitsuaki Madono): # Shimpainai Oneesan Yamada and Kon # Hanatarō desu Yamada # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER Kon ;First Session Vol 05 (Gin Ichimaru/Koji Yusa): # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni Gin # Fuyu no Hanabi (Winter Fireworks) Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin # Hyouri (Inside and Outside) Gin Second Session ;Second Session Vol 01 (Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo): # Sky High Kurosaki # Rain Zangetsu # Zan Kurosaki and Zangetsu ;Second Session Vol 02 (Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku & Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma & Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani): # This Light I See Tōshirō # Momoiro no Hana (Peach-Colored Flower) Hinamori # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Many Flowers) Matsumoto ;Second Session Vol 03 (Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki, Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki, Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama & Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama): # We Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now Zaraki # Funny days Kusajishi ;Second Session Vol 04 (Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa, Ririn/Yumi Kakazu, Kurōdo/Nobuo Tobita & Noba/Nobuo Tobita): # Looking For... Jin # Faitengu Souru (Fighting Soul) Noba and Kurōdo # GAME! GAME! GAME! Noba and Kurōdo ;Second Session Vol 05 (Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa & Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka): # Kaze (Wind) Kuchiki # La La La Inoue # Holy Fight Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue Third Session ;Third Session Vol 01 (Ulquiorra Cifer/Daisuke Namikawa): # CRUSH the WORLD Down Cifer # Our WORLD Cifer # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 02 (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Junichi Suwabe): # Break Jeagerjaquez # SIX Feelings Jaegerjaquez # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 03 (Sōsuke Aizen/Show Hayami): # (Flower) Petal Aizen # Kyouka Suigetsu'' Aizen'' # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 04 (Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa): # Banshuu no Oto Tōsen # Hoshi (Star) Tōsen # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 05 (Nelliel Tu Oderschvank/Tomoko Kaneda): # Kokoro Oasis (Oasis of the Heart) Tu Oderschvank # Every Fight! Tu Oderschvank # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 06 (Szayel Aporro Granz/Kōsuke Toriumi): # SCIENCE SHOW'' Aporro Granz'' # Pink'' Aporro Granz'' # Voice Message Fourth Session ;Fourth Session Vol 01 (Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa): # Yozora no Kawa (The River of the Night Sky) Kuchiki # Ten no Hoshi (Sky of Stars) Kuchiki # Listen to ONE story Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 02 (Jūshirō Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki): # Kotonoba Ukitake # Nimorebi Shiba # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Ukitake and Kaien Shiba ;Fourth Session Vol 03 (Syūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi & Makoto Kibune/Hikaru Midorikawa): # Hyoujou Amagai # Monochrome Kibune # Uragawa Kibune and Syūsuke Amagai ;Fourth Session Vol 04 (Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa): # Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word) Kurosaki # Echo Kuchiki # Glow Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 05 (Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao & Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya): # Not Perfect is GOoD Kurotsuchi # UN Kurotsuchi # 12 Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi Bleach Original Soundtracks Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # On the Precipice of Defeat # *~Asterisk~ (by Orange Range) # Comical World # Oh So Tired # Head in the Clouds # Ditty for Daddy # Creeping Shadows # Raw Breath of Danger # Enemy Unseen # Will of the Heart # Requiem for the Lost Ones # Nothing Can Be Explained (by Mike Wyzgowski) # Burden of the Past # Destiny Awaits # Catch-22 # Heat of the Battle # Blaze of the Shinigami # Battle Ignition # Never Meant to Belong # Storm Center # Number One (by Hazel Fernandes) # Going Home # Life is Like a Boat (TV Size) (by Rie Fu) # Peaceful Afternoon # Thank You!! (TV Size) (by Home Made Kazuko) Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # Choked # Emergence of the Haunted # On the Verge of Insanity # Confrontation # Diago 45 Degrees Tango # Dodo Dance # Splaaash Boogie # Ominous Premonition # Phenomena # Demolition Drive # Here to Stay # A Requiem # Compassion # Citadel of the Bount # The Calling # Shadow's Masquerade # Whisper of the Apocalypse # Back to the Wall # Rage of Lunacy # Torn Apart # A Swan Song # 999 # Number One (Nas-T Mix) Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # La Distancia Para un Duelo # Principio de Lucha # Nube Negra # Clavar la Espada # No Regresar # Fiesta de Guerra # Batalla, Batalla # Andar Errante # Get Smart! # Escalon # Shady Charade # Quincy's Craft # Dominio del Chad # K.O. # Magot's Dance # Orihime's Line # Soundscape to Ardor # HOLLOWED # Anguish # Princess in Captivity # Cops n' Robbers # Dancin' in the Dunes # Can't Back Down # Scoundrels # Yours Truly # Turkish Delight # Ola! Arrancar Remix!! Movie Soundtracks * Memories of Nobody: by Aqua Timez. * The DiamondDust Rebellion: by Sambomaster. * Fade to Black: by Porno Graffitti. Bleach: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Movie Version) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Always be With Me in Mind # Eerie Blank # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn the Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) # Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar III # Recollection I # World #5 # Nightmare # Uneasiness # Feudal Society # Wanderer # Recollection II # Assassination # Baddest Presentiment # World #7 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection III # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Break Through Even # Spiritual Bonds # D♭ Blues Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu # Fade To Black_A02 # Fade To Black_A05a # Fade To Black_A06 # Pray That You Always Understand Me_FX # Guitar Test_A Cappella # Nothing Can Explained:Instrumental 2008 # Fade To Black_3BLM_46 # Fade To Black_3BLM_51a # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement:Violin # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano # Fade To Black_A04a # Fade To Black_B07a # Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement:Violin # Fade To Black_B03 # Fade To Black_BLM_01a # Guitar Test # Fade To Black_B14 # Fade To Black_B13a # What Can You See In Their Eyes # Stand Up Be Strong(Part I) # Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) # Pray That You Always Understand Me # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Piano # Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement:Piano Solo # Fade To Black_Irish Dance # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Tony's Cello Category:Bleach Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Ending